


Feelings are Fatal

by krypo



Series: Dream/George Oneshots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Multi, Red Strings of Fate, Soulmate AU, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krypo/pseuds/krypo
Summary: "The Red String of Fate exists, and only some people have the ability to see the strings, and these people can cut strings and knot other people’s strings in to alter the soulmates. It's your best friend’s wedding and they know you can see the string. They ask you to help them be with the person they love even though they know that’s not their soulmate. You know they love each other so much so you help them, even though your best friend is your soulmate."this is vry short btw
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Maia | mxmtoon
Series: Dream/George Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822981
Comments: 26
Kudos: 277





	Feelings are Fatal

Dream should have been happy.

His best friend was getting married, the venue was decorated in blue and orange flowers with white curtains and tablecloths. Serene music played out of the surrounding speakers as laughter bubbled from the audience and happy tears dripped down everyone's faces.

His weren’t happy.

The glowing white scissors in his hand flickered as he struggled to concentrate enough to keep them materialised. He was glad that no one else could see them, or they’d know how much he was hesitating.

_They’re in love_

When George had first introduced Maia, Dream’s first thought was of how happy he looked by her side.

_They deserve this_

Everyone knew that they were going to get married, they were the dream couple, absolutely perfect for each other. Always being told to ‘get a room’ whenever they were with friends.

Telling George wasn’t an option. He knew how sensitive he was to other people’s feelings. If he knew that they were soulmates, he would feel guilty staying with Maia, and Dream couldn’t ruin that for him, especially since he looked happier than ever.

Taking one last look at the red string between himself and the happy groom, he raised the scissors to the line, and closed the blades.

The faint sound of a snip echoed too loud.

...

He buried his own feelings 6 feet under.


End file.
